Too Tempting
by ChibiSenbonzakura
Summary: Byakuya had been flaunting himself in front of Renji for days and Renji develops a plan to get his captain. RenjixByakuya. Yaoi. My first fic
1. Teasing and Planning

Renji x Byakuya

Byakuya had been teasing Renji these past few days, he just knew it. Whenever he and Renji were alone the Division 6 Captain would do things that he never did whilst anyone else was around. For example, at his desk Byakuya would occasionally stretch, extending those graceful arms behind him, his back arching and neck tilting back to expose delicate, soft skin and the almost silent groan the captain would let out travelled through Renji and straight to his groin. Once, Byakuya had caught Renji staring at him and Renji could have sworn he saw a smirk.

So today, Renji had a plan. Last night he left the Division 6 barracks with his superior at around 12:30am only to sneak back in an hour later, he knew that if he went home he wouldn't be able to get up early enough to beat the Kuchiki back to work. So Renji spent his time alone in the dark, going over his plan.

'_Oh yes, this is going to be fun' _Renji thought.

When the door finally began to open, Renji's adrenaline kicked in and he quickly stood behind the door, closing it when his captain had entered.

"You're early." Byakuya acknowledged as he walked towards his seat.

"You're late." Renji growled as he grabbed Byakuya's wrist.

"What is the meaning of this, Renji?" Byakuya sighed, not even facing Renji.

Renji swung Byakuya around and pinned him against the wall, staring into mildly surprised eyes.

"You don't know? You've been flaunting yourself in front of me for days. You should have expected this." Renji whispered into Byakuya's ear as he grasped both of his wrists in one hand, using his now free hand to explore the beautiful body of the man beneath him.

Byakuya struggled half-heartedly against Renji's ministrations, "Flaunting myself? You make it sound as if I want you, Renji."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Renji whispered against Byakuya's lips "Oh, but you do want me…" Renji's hand slid down, into Byakuya's hakama and gripped the hardening flesh there, making Byakuya flush and release a moan, "This proves it." Renji's hand then started slow, up and down movements, his own hakama getting tight as he watched Byakuya's pleasured face and heard those sinful sounds from those pure lips.

Byakuya's mind turned to mush the second _that hand_ touched _there_, "Renji…" he groaned, hips shamelessly bucking into Renji's hand. '_How long has it been since I've felt this?' _As soon as Renji started to stroke him he got his answer _'Far too long.'_

Renji held back kissing his captain, fearing that might be too intimate but seeing as his Byakuya seemed willing to allow Renji other pleasures, he released Byakuya's wrists and began to undress him, hands and eyes exploring each piece of exposed porcelain skin. "Beautiful…" he whispered once Byakuya was naked.

Byakuya stayed still as Renji undressed him, he looked behind his Lieutenant to save himself some embarrassment but couldn't help the deep flush that covered his body as the word 'Beautiful' was uttered. Instead he tried to get Renji to avoid noticing that by undressing the redhead, placing butterfly kisses down Renji's neck and suckling on his ears while his fingers worked on removing the clothes.

As soon as Renji was stripped of all his clothes he backed Byakuya up to the wall again and leaned over him, running a hand down silky smooth hair and cupped a blushing cheek, he could hardly hold back, "Captain…c-can I kiss you?"

Byakuya let out a soft chuckle "You pin me to a wall, molest me then strip me but you're afraid to kiss me without permission?" Byakuya hit Renji on the head and growled playfully, "Baka."

Renji smiled and wrapped his arms around Byakuya, gently connecting their lips.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and wrapped his legs around Renji's waist, bringing their naked bodies flush against one another, a deep moan being torn from each of them.

Renji, really not able to control himself for much longer, brought three of his fingers to Byakuya's mouth, who instantly took them in and started sucking on them. Once Renji thought it was enough he inserted two into Byakuya's hole. Byakuya cried out in pain but Renji kissed his eyes and whispered apologies and sweet nothings along with them before entering the third finger and scissoring them, gently thrusting I and out. Renji eyed Byakuya's features, wanting to be sure when he found the right spot.

"Nnnng… there… Renji…" Byakuya moaned.

Renji nearly lost himself completely as he stared at Byakuya, flushed, painting and drooling, with eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. "Byakuya…" Renji whispered as he removed his fingers, earning a disapproving growl from Byakuya which was quickly silenced as Renji thrust his aching arousal into Byakuya.

Byakuya let out another cry of pain but was thankful that Renji stayed still to allow him time to adjust. Once Byakuya thought he was ready he rocked his hips.

Renji couldn't hold back once Byakuya rocked his hips. He gripped Byakuya's waist, leaning him on the wall so he could have better access to that tight heat, he pulled out almost all the way then thrust back in, "Ohh, Byakuya…!" Renji bit down on Byakuya's shoulder to quieten himself as his hips worked, each thrust hitting Byakuya's prostate.

Byakuya clawed Renji's back and his legs held on tighter to Renji's waist, his own aching arousal grinding against Renji's abs. "Mmnnnn… more… Renji…" Byakuya moaned out.

More than happy to comply, Renji stilled his hips so that he could carry Byakuya over to his desk; each step sent sparks of pleasure through them. Paperwork went flying everywhere as Renji slammed Byakuya onto his desk, eager to continue their activities. Renji's hands gripped Byakuya's shoulders, his thrusts harder and faster than they were before, thanks to the new position.

"Oh, Renji… haa... ahh…" Byakuya's head tipped back and his back arched, his eyes seeing stars. "I'm...ahh… close!"

Renji could only nod; a hand travelled down Byakuya's body and gripped his arousal, stroking it in time with the harsh thrusts.

"R-Renji! Oh, God… Renji! More!" Byakuya screamed and writhed in pleasure, completely lost to it and to Renji.

Renji, ever willing to comply with these particular demands, thrust as hard and as fast as he could into Byakuya, wanting to give him everything he had.

"Yes! Renji! Ahhh!... Nnnng… God!" Byakuya kept moaning, feeling his end coming he clawed Renji's back again as his own arched and he came shouting Renji's name.

Renji, feeling his lover's essence on his hand and that tight hole becoming even tighter came right after Byakuya, shouting his name. Renji rode out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to Byakuya, panting and both covered in sweat.

Renji rolled onto his side, pulling Byakuya to lay with his back to his chest. Renji nuzzled the back of Byakuya's neck before inhaling his flowery scent. "I love you, Byakuya."

Byakuya's eyes widened momentarily, he had thought that this would be a one-night-stand but, for once, he was happy to be wrong. "I love you too, Renji."

Suddenly a cry of "Nii-sama! Nii-sama" was at the door and neither man inside was fast enough to get up before a hyper Rukia burst through the door.

"Nii-sa…ma… Oh god, sorry!" Rukia yelled before leaving as quickly as she came.

Byakuya sighed, got up and dressed but not bothering to make himself look presentable.

Renji noticed this and was quick to ask, "Captain? What about your pride?

"That went out the window the second Rukia opened the door." Byakuya responded regretfully.


	2. Awkward Discussions

Warnings: Still yaoi. OOCness. Randomness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Renji and Byakuya finally went home after work, Byakuya found that he couldn't sleep. He was pacing his large bedroom while his mind was busy racing over what to tell Rukia. "Rukia… you see… Renji and I were sharing a man-hug… while naked and on my desk…" Byakuya sighed in defeat, "This may be more difficult than I first anticipated." Suddenly getting an idea he shunpoed to Renji's.

Byakuya entered Renji's through the window, having still not regained enough of his pride to use doors. He found the male sleeping soundly on a mattress on the floor, Renji was dressed only in boxers and his hair was loose, _'He can sleep at a time like this? This man really has no shame… the moonlight really brings out his features tho- No! Focus, Byakuya!' _Byakuya lightly shook his head to clear his perverted thoughts concerning the sleeping red-head and kneeled next to him, a hand on Renji's shoulder shaking him gently.

"Renji." The noble whispered. No response. "Renji." He tried again, gritting his teeth as his patience was already nearing its limit. Sighing, once more, in defeat he thought, _'I can hopefully 'kill two birds with one stone' here as that saying goes. Hopefully this will wake him up...' _Byakuya bent over and gently brushed his lips over Renji's, his eyes fixated on Renji's closed ones. With no response he tried again, applying a bit more force and straddled the still-sleeping male's waist to gain better access to those luscious lips. Somewhere along the way, Byakuya had closed his eyes and his hands had started to develop a mind of their own, fingers delicately tracing muscles, memorising the feel of each one.

When Byakuya heard a soft moan coming from beneath him he bolted upright, still straddling Renji. Byakuya's eyes were wide as he took in the view beneath him, Renji's lust-filled eyes focused on his own, those muscles rippling as he took deep breaths and that red hair of his, making Renji look as wild as his personality. It took the Kuchiki a few moments to tear his eyes off that magnificent creature below and collect himself "Sorry Renji… I don't know what came over me…"

Renji gave him a loving look and a charming smile before leaning up and placing a kiss on his captain's lips, "Please… don't stop." Renji whispered as he gently nuzzled the older man's neck, hoping to encourage him.

Before either of them knew it Byakuya had latched his lips onto Renji's neck and started nipping.

Renji groaned softly and flipped them over so that he was straddling Byakuya and attacked the noble's lips with his own. Their tongues meeting and dancing as their bodies began to mould together. Renji slowly undressed the other man and then himself, wanting to go slower than they had the day before. Renji felt as though he needed to show Byakuya his feelings by being slow and gentle when his body demanded the opposite.

Once undressed Byakuya started the kiss again, his arms snaking loosely around his subordinate's neck and legs loosely around his waist.

Renji broke the kiss gently to cover his fingers with saliva. Once done he quickly caught Byakuya's lips again as his hand wandered down to Byakuya's entrance. Renji inserted one finger in first and slowly added the second before scissoring them. Renji prepared the man for around fifteen minutes to ensure there would be as little pain as possible. By the time Renji started to enter Byakuya with his aching arousal both were panting, moaning and _needing_ but Renji was stubborn and intended to keep this as slow and as loving as possible.

Byakuya loved how slow, gentle and loving Renji was being no matter how much his body craved more. "Renji…" he whispered heatedly.

Once Renji was seated to the hilt within Byakuya he whispered into the noble's ear, "Byakuya…" He felt the body beneath him shiver slightly and he smiled softly before starting a slow rocking motion with his hips, brushing Byakuya's prostate with each stroke.

Byakuya moaned softly with every motion, clinging to Renji tighter.

Renji sped up his thrusts slightly and kissed Byakuya with passion and deep need, their tongues dancing as their bodies moved together in harmony.

As time went by their bodies started desiring more. More friction, more heat, just _more_. "Renji… please…" Byakuya begged through cloudy, half-lidded eyes.

Renji complied, thrusts becoming more and more erratic, "Nnnng!"

Byakuya felt each direct, hard strike to his prostate and arched his back, throwing his head back as well, "Ah… Ahhh… Renji!"

Knowing neither of them could last much longer Renji reached down and gripped his lover's arousal, pumping it fast and squeezing occasionally.

Byakuya cried out over and over and with one last cry of Renji's name he came all over their chests.

Renji, hearing Byakuya cry out his name like that and feeling Byakuya's hot cum on him and his muscles contracting around him, came with a loud cry of Byakuya's name, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing beside Byakuya.

Once Byakuya regained his senses and his breath he snuggled into Renji's chest and whispered, "How… how is it that in the middle of a battle I can control myself flawlessly, emotions, actions… everything, but whenever I'm with you I can't control myself, I can't even think?" He sighed softly.

Renji chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Byakuya, "I love you too. Now, unless you came here just to molest me in my sleep is there something you came here for?" He pulled the noble to him and held him tightly, utterly happy to hold the man as they talked.

Byakuya rested his chin on Renji's shoulder to hide his smile from view, "Renji… what am I to say to Rukia? I am unfamiliar with this situation and… I value what she thinks of me."

Renji stroked Byakuya's back gently as he thought, "Well this is what I'd say…"

The next morning, Byakuya knocked on Rukia's bedroom door.

"Come in." Came the gentle reply.

Byakuya opened the door to find Rukia sitting on the end of her bed. He noticed that as soon as Rukia saw him she began to blush a colour bright enough to put Renji's hair to shame, "Rukia. There is something I must discuss with you."

"H-hai, Nii-sama… is this about yesterday?" she asked, her head tilted slightly to the slide.

Byakuya cleared his throat and sat next to Rukia, Renji's words fresh in his mind, "Yes, this is about what you… witnessed yesterday. You caught Renji and me during a… male-bonding session. We were giving each other a man-hug, nothing more."

Rukia tilted her head slightly further to the side, "Then why were you both naked, Nii-sama?"

The noble kept his cool, knowing such a question would come up eventually and decided to use Renji's exact words, "We were showing each other that we each have nothing to hide and that we trust each other enough not to care about such things as nudity. Is your curiosity satisfied now, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded as he spoke, confusion still evident on her face though. Eventually she'd thought it through enough and had, judging by the look on her face, thought of more question. "Well if you two were displaying trust by man-hugging in a naked male-bonding session why were you both covered in… _that_?" She knew Byakuya would instantly know what she meant, and he did, Byakuya's eyes widened considerably he obviously was not expecting that question.

"Ahh… well… you see, it wasn't what you think. That was whipped cream, nothing more." Byakuya studied Rukia's face, hoping that she would accept his answer… of course she didn't.

"Then why were you both covered in whipped cream?" She smirked slightly, hoping to have finally gotten one up on her brother.

"I'll answer that!"

It was Renji. Byakuya thanked his lucky stars that Renji arrived to save him.

"You see, Rukia, I sprayed the captain with whipped cream as a joke, ya know me be now, dontcha? Anyway the captain decided that we have a male-bonding session to teach me 'the error of my ways' as it were. So we got naked, showing each other that we each have nothing to hide and we trust each other not to care about such things as nudity. I allowed him to spray me with the whipped cream as vengeance but his aim was off so he got himself too and we ended with a man-hug just as you walked in." Renji nodded with a big smile, happy with his answer.

Rukia was scowling, "You idiots!! You believe I am stupid enough to fall for a lame story like that? If you'd come out and told me that you were in a relationship I'd have been happy for you two! Don't you trust me?!"

"Yeah, that story was almost as lame as Rukia's drawings!"

Ichigo. He got kicked out the moment he finished his sentence. _'Poor idiot'_ Byakuya and Renji thought.

Rukia growled at the door after hearing Ichigo whine in pain, "Serves you right for eavesdropping and saying stupid things, baka!" She then turned back to Renji and Byakuya, "As for you two…!" She pounced on them together, smiling brightly, "Congratulations and… no more secrets okay? I think this was awkward enough for all of us."

"Agreed" Byakuya and Renji said simultaneously as they hugged Rukia.

Suddenly Byakuya pulled away from them, eyes wide.

"What is it Byakuya?" Asked Renji with a worried tone.

"Kurosaki was here, wasn't he?

"Hai Nii-sama, what of it?"

"Nothing… just my pride diving off a cliff to be lost for all eternity."

Both Rukia and Renji tapped the nobleman on the head, "Baka!"

AN:

Dedications:

Leaf-Dinsul – Who requested a sequel and that Bya make a speech to Rukia, I liked that idea ^^

renjfantoo – Who requested a sequel

Lizz2795 – For being my first ever reviewer! Thank you ^-^


	3. Jealousy

Warnings: OOCness, violence, yaoi ^^

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

I think I'll have this as the last chapter, not sure though ^-^ A big thank you to all who have reviewed ^^

Byakuya's and Renji's lives have been going well, Ichigo told the entire Seretai about their relationship while drinking with Kira, Matsumoto and Hisagi. No one knows exactly what happened but the boy had run out of Hisagi's with a bottle of sake, laughing has ass off about the Division 6 Captain and Vice-captain enjoying 'quality time' together.

Naturally the other Soul Reapers were curious as to whether these were the drunken ramblings of an imaginative idiot or if there was actually some truth in it. The whole Seretai became obsessed with finding out, especially the Shinigami Women's Association who had spies set up to try to photograph the two displaying any sort of affection… it ended quite badly, all camera's were destroyed.

It finally ended when Renji convinced Byakuya to tell the truth, at the Captain's meeting Byakuya had been very nervous and a red tint had painted his cheeks as he had to announce his relationship with Renji. The Head-Captain declared their relationship not a problem as both never let their relationship interfere with work. He also added that maybe Renji being that close to Byakuya might be beneficial to both. Maybe Renji would lose his stupidity and gain at least some pride and maybe Byakuya would lose some pride, as if he hasn't lost enough already, and hopefully neither would become more stupid.

"So Mr. High and Mighty swings both ways, eh? I might be able to get in on this…" Kenpachi muttered to himself. He followed the noble as he left the Captain's meeting. He saw Renji pounce on what should be his and felt a growl at the back of his throat, unafraid he walked to the Division 6 Captain with a seductive smirk, "Never woulda figured you to swing both ways Kuchiki. Ya know… if you ever decide to ditch that bozo of yours I can give you the time o' your life, princess."

Renji quickly stepped in, "Hey! I'm right here ya know? I ain't no bozo either and _this_…" he wrapped his arms tight around Byakuya, "Belongs to me."

Byakuya sighed, though smiling on the inside at Renji's words, "Fine, if Renji and I ever split up I will give you a chance." With that he worked his way out of Renji's grasp and shunpoed home, leaving a wide-eyed Renji.

"But… Byakuya…" Renji whispered to himself.

"Heh, no one can resist my charm so don't feel too bad, kid. I suggest you leave that princess with me, no way in hell can a puny guy like you give him what he needs." Kenpachi smirked.

Renji, knowing that he can't take on the Squad 11 Captain, simply glared at him before shunpoing after Byakuya, his mind racing, _'Am I really what's good for him or am I only doing what's right for me here? Argh! How can I let that madman's words get to me? I will never let him have my Byakuya!'_

Renji met up with Byakuya at his mansion, he had decided to ask his lover on a date as he felt he needed to show that he intends to stay by Byakuya's side for as long as possible, "Hey… Byakuya, I was wondering if you'd like to go on… a-a date… with me tonight? I mean the whole Seretai knows we're together now so you know…"

"No." Byakuya answered sternly, "I am going to visit Kenpachi later."

Renji growled at the back of his throat, "Kenpachi?! What would you want with him?"

"We are merely going to play some… games." Byakuya answered coolly, not even glancing at his lover.

"Games, is it? You never play games with me, no matter how many times I ask." Renji sounded angry.

"He didn't ask me, I asked him." He smirked at Renji, "Jealous, are we? You have no need to be, you are my lover after all."

Renji smiled slightly, happy to hear Byakuya say that out loud but he was still not happy about Byakuya being near someone who obviously lusted after him. "Fine… but if I sense even a tiny bit of danger I'm coming to get you."

"Very well, Renji." He shunpoed away, leaving Renji alone.

Renji sat down where he stood, in one of the Kuchiki's living rooms. "Byakuya will come back to me… he said it himself that I'm his lover. I shouldn't doubt him like this…" The red-head sat, talking to himself until he had gone into detail about absolutely everything that could go wrong. His knees were drawn to his chest and his arms were tight around them as his body rocked back and forth, he chanted, "I must not go, I must not go, I must not go…"

Suddenly Renji heard two loud cries, his jealousy flared and he shunpoed straight to Kenpachi's.

As soon as Renji arrived he was greeted with the sight of Kenpachi bleeding, with several pink swords stabbed into him, pinning him to the ground, and a glaring nobleman with no damage what-so-ever.

Renji shunpoed to Byakuya, "What's going on?"

Byakuya gave a rare smile at seeing his lover, "We were playing a game… well, I was. It's the 'Make someone stay away from you and those you care for' game. Quite enjoyable if I say so myself."

Renji chuckled and wrapped his arms tight around Byakuya, "I never should have doubted you, I am truly sorry. Please forgive a hot-blooded fool?"

Now it was Byakuya's turn to laugh as he wrapped his arms around Renji, "As if I could ever stay mad at you… I was never mad to begin with, this time. Besides, I knew you'd be jealous and that's why I did it."

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Simple, you could take me on a hundred dates and by the end of them I wouldn't know how much you loved me, only that you intended to keep me. This way I would know if your feelings are genuine." Byakuya nuzzled Renji's neck affectionately.

Renji thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess that's true." He smiled softly and kissed Byakuya who eagerly returned the kiss.

"I'm still laying here, why isn't anybody helping me?" came Kenpachi, frustrated that he had to witness the two men making-out and that it was in HIS house, he went ignored though, Renji had already lifted Byakuya bridal-style and shunpoed to Byakuya's bedroom. Byakuya only released his swords once they were safely back in the mansion.

Renji gently placed his love on the bed and crawled on top of him, he blinked and their clothes were torn off them, "What the…"

Byakuya blushed, "Senbonzakura… I couldn't wait."

Renji nodded in understanding, his usual goofy grin in place, "Well then, let's get straight to the point." Renji reached into the side-table and grabbed a bottle of lube, "Banana scented?"

Byakuya blushed a deeper shade of red, "I thought t appropriate…"

The red-head laughed lightly and kissed Byakuya as he squirted lube onto his fingers. As he pushed the first finger into Byakuya's entrance he whispered, "Sometimes, you are too cute." He got a groan in response but before Byakuya could do anything Renji inserted the second finger and thrust them into the man's prostate, earning him a soft moan instead.

After a couple of minutes of being stretched, Byakuya got impatient, "Renji, damn it! I am not a porcelain doll! I have had more pain fighting than you could give me during this!"

Renji chuckled, "Yes, sir!" with that Renji withdrew his fingers, quickly lubed his erection and slammed into Byakuya, straight into his prostate.

"Yes, Renji! Just like that!" Byakuya bucked his hips, indicating he was not only ready, he wanted more. His hands gripping the sheets and thighs gripping Renji tightly.

Renji eagerly pounded into Byakuya, making the bed creak and groan in protest and the headboard bang into the wall with each powerful thrust. He bit down on Byakuya's neck to stifle his own cries of ecstasy.

The uke was quickly reduced to a writhing mass of moans and grunts as Renji took him hard.

Renji could feel that they were both close to release so he reached a hand down only to have it smacked away by one of Byakuya's. Confused, he slowed his thrusts.

"I want… to reach…. Ngg… release just ahhh… from your thrusts…" Byakuya bucked his hips again, needing the rough pace Renji had earlier.

Renji smiled at Byakuya's words and instead held both his hands tightly as he thrust into him as hard and as fast as he could, throwing his head back, "Ahhh!"

"Yes! Oh, yes… Renji!!" Byakuya arched his back as he came hard, some ending up on his cheek.

"Oh, Byakuya!" Renji screamed as he came hard inside his love. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and laying beside Byakuya.

Both men lay sweating and panting as they recovered before Byakuya got up and dragged an exhausted Renji to the shower by his ear.

Kenpachi avoided Byakuya and Renji from then on, only seeking fights from Byakuya now and then with hopes of getting some dignity back as losing to a man as pretty as Byakuya was almost as bad as losing to a girl in his books.

Byakuya also decided not to make Renji jealous anymore after he almost started a fight with Kurotsuchi because Byakuya had said he found dark, creepy, intelligent men more attractive than Renji but Renji just wasn't used to Byakuya telling those sorts of jokes.

Renji finally got to take Byakuya on a date, they had a nice, relaxing day at the beach with no interruptions what-so-ever apart from Renji being bitten by a crab and Byakuya had to run after his screaming moron for two whole hours as the crab wouldn't let go of Renji's ass.

All-in-all, life was good for the two lovers, it was crazy and full of surprises but that's how they liked it and they were happy that they got to spend every second of this crazy life together.


End file.
